wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Princess Sunfire the Skywing
Princess Sunfire '''is a young, medium-sized female princess, daughter of Queen Ruby, and the heir to the SkyWing throne. She is born with a rare condition known as firescales, as she hatched from a twin egg and sucked all the fire from her brother. Originally, she was going to be killed, but Queen Ruby pointed out that a queen with firescales would bring SkyWings fame and power, turning firescales into an 'honor' than a 'curse'. Unfortunately, her scales are burning hot and nobody except fire resistant MudWings (e.g. Clay) can touch her, and her claws and fiery breath can melt ''anything ''to slag. She is best friends with Peril, and is glad that she has another dragon with firescales who understands her condition. She is currently a student at Jade Mountain Academy, part of the Copper Winglet. '''Description Sunfire has copper red scales with dark red horns and spikes. She has striking sky blue eyes, a characteristic of dragons born with firescales. She has a sunset-orange colored wing membrane stretching between her wing digits. Her back scales are a maroon-brown color, and her underbelly scales are a rich golden color. She has dagger-sharp claws and large wings. She wears a collar studded with rubies, made out of a material from Pantala that she cannot burn (since Pyrrhian dragons are unfamiliar with Pantalan materials). The bracelet she is wearing is made out of the same material, and has a white and red gem studded in it. Personality Being born with firescales, students at the Jade Mountain Academy tend to avoid touching her, much to Sunfire's dismay. She is neutral with everyone but likes SkyWings best. She is insecure and cautious. She is often optimistic, and has a similar personality to Sunny. She is oblivious to her surroundings and is good, if not best, friends with Peril. She is insecure as she is very scared that she would accidentally burn someone, and that is why she is so cautious. History When Sunfire first hatched out of her egg, SkyWings shunned her, much to Queen Ruby's dismay. Soon, her brother died and Sunfire was devastated. Queen Ruby defended her dragonet, and saved her from being killed. Sunfire loved her mother ever since, and she also dotes on her brother, Cliff. Every day, Sunfire would go training with Cliff and Ruby, and once she got old enough, she was sent to Jade Mountain Academy and became part of the Copper Winglet. When Sunfire learnt that Ex-Queen Scarlet was her grandmother, she was shocked and disgusted, and when she was wandering in the ruins of the History Cave in her trauma of the news, she bumped into Peril, and they eventually learnt that both had firescales and both were saved by the SkyWing royal family. After the course of three days, Sunfire became best friends with Peril. Relationships * Queen Ruby- Sunfire loves her a lot and would sacrifice her life for her ever since the queen saved Sunfire from being killed. Sunfire dreads the day when she has to challenge her mother for the throne, and hopes that she ascends the throne peacefully instead of violently. * Prince Cliff- Sunfire thinks he is cute and loves him very much. * Peril- Sunfire is glad that another dragon in the Academy has firescales like her, and they are best friends. * Ex-Queen Scarlet- She is disgusted and ashamed that the treacherous dragon was her grandmother, and is glad that she is dead. * Sunny- Sunfire is good friends with her, as they nearly have the same personality, except Sunfire is more insecure and cautious and less happy-go-lucky. Trivia * Sunfire is named for her sunny disposition and fiery temper. * The reason why Sunfire is wearing the collar and bracelet is to show that she is part of the SkyWing royal family, and is entrusted by royalty. This makes Sunfire a sliver bit aristocratic. * Sunfire may have a crush on Winter. * Sunfire belongs in the Copper Winglet, and sleeps on the ground in the cave. * Her zodiac sign is Aries. Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (XxGalaxicalDestinyxX)